


Don't Call Us Big Brother

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Brother China introduced me to a boy named Japan today. <br/>I'm going to call him Big Brother, too! <br/>But why do they both get upset when I do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Japan

~Five Years Ago~

The sun was high in the sky and people were running around like lunatics. It was a hot day. It was the day Da Gei was going to introduce me to someone important. A boy he had been raising when not with me. "Introduce yourself." I looked at the dark-haired boy in front of me. "I am Singapore," I said quietly. "Nice to meet you, Singapore. I am Japan." So polite. I had nothing to say to him. He was a strange little boy that Da Gei had found. "Aren't you going to say more, Peizhi?" I took a moment to think. Finally I asked, "So, Japan, is Da Gei nice to you as well?" He nodded his head. "Yes. He has been helping me along greatly." "That makes me happy. Da Gei is such a kind person!" He nodded his head. He was such a strange child...

~Modern Day~

  
"Japan onii-chan! Da Gei China!" I jump into China's lap, a smile on my face. "Da Gei, let's go eat!" He shakes his head. "We have a World Meeting, Peizhi." "No fair!" I say with a pout. "Can I come?" "You still have lessons today," he replies. I narrow my eyes. I turn towards Japan, my eyes filling with tears. "Japan nii-chan, can I come? Please?" "I do not see a problem with it," he says. "But you would have to stay close to us." I smile and leave China's lap for his, wrapping my arms around him. "You're the best, Japan onii-chan!" His cheeks turn a bit red, but I do not care. I do not even know the meaning, honestly. At the meeting I stay close to Japan nii-chan just as he says. There are many big countries around. There are some with light hair, some with dark hair, some who are very loud, and some who are very quiet. I take a seat between Japan and China, kicking my legs back and forth happily. I make sure no one notices much. "Okay, so today we have to talk about global warming since our last meeting covered none of it!" shouts a noisy blonde guy in glasses. In only a couple of minutes a fight breaks out. I notice that it mainly seems to revolve around three blonde guys. "Da Gei, should we do something?" I whisper. "No," he says. "This happens regularly." "Why doesn't anyone stop them?" I ask. "There is no point. Germany will probably step in once it gets to his annoyance point." I sigh. World Meetings are confusing.  Eventually everyone breaks for lunch. China and Japan give me permission to wander around so long as I do not talk to anyone who is very tall with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Very specific description. "Who might you be? A newcomer, da?" I turn around to the accented voice behind me. Platinum blonde hair, a kind smile, and violet eyes. Uh-oh. "I'm not supposed to talk to you," I say. "Why not?" He seems so friendly. Why did onii-chan and Da Gei say not to talk to him? "Da Gei and onii-chan will be missing me," I say. "Pleasure meeting you." I turn and quickly run only to bump into a brunette guy in glasses. His eyes are also violet. "Who are you?" he asks. "I am Singapore," I reply. He does not have platinum blonde hair, so he should be safe. "A new country?" "No. I've around for a while. Da Gei and onii-chan wouldn't let me come to World Meeting until now, though." "Well, I am Austria. Avoid the big guy with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes if you want to stay with your 'da gei' and 'onii-chan.'" "Thanks. Onii-chan and Da Gei said the exact same thing." I smile and skip away. I find my way outside where I meet a brunette boy. "Ciao!" he shouts. "I am Italy! Who are you?" "I am Singapore." "Nice to meet you! I hope we can become good friends!" I nod. "Yeah." I look at a clock on the wall. "The meeting will be starting again soon. I should probably head back." "Si! Let's walk together." "Okay." We enter the room before anyone else is there. I take my seat quietly as Italy plops down into his seat and falls asleep. Everyone must still be eating. After an hour no one is there. I sigh and stay sitting, but Italy leaves. Before leaving completely he says, "I think Germany said something about the meeting ending early, now that I think about it." I sigh. "I guess Da Gei and onii-chan are looking for me, then." I get up and start to walk around. I am completely lost. I end up bumping into a blonde guy wearing purple.  "Ohonhonhonhonhon~! Who might you be, mon cheri?" "Singapore," I reply. "Have you seen Japan onii-chan and Da Gei China?" He shrugs. "No. I was just heading home." I sigh. "Thanks anyway." I start walking past him, but he puts his hand on my arm, stopping me. "Why head back? Surely you would rather spend your time with me?" "No, sorry. I prefer the company of Japan onii-chan and Da Gei China." I shrug him off and begin my walk home. I see no sign of Japan and China. Eventually I get lost. Tears start to form in my eyes. I hate being lost. I am afraid to shout out since there may be predators nearby. You never know what lies in nearby houses! I am lost. I can't help but admit this. Sadly I have no way to find my way home... "No way, dude! Let me watch it at your house! It'll be less scary that way!" "Why do you have to watch it?" My eyes light up. "Japan nii-chan?" I call. I see him standing in a doorway, blocking the noisy blonde guy from entering his house. "Singapore? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" "What are you talking about?" The tears start to fall. "I went back for the meeting and you were all gone. No one came back in! And then I got lost on my way to find you!" He sighs and walks forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go inside. We will call China." I sniff and nod my head. "O-Okay." Japan, the strange child I met five years ago, is the one person who can help me get home now...


	2. Kiss?

"Da Gei! Da Gei!" I shake China violently, trying desperately to wake him up. "Wake up, Da Gei!"

He sighs and opens an eye. "Yes?"

"What's a kiss?"

His eyes snap open. "Why are you asking that?"

"I heard it on television. What is it?"

"I will tell you when you are older."

"No fair!"

"I'm going to back to sleep, Singapore."

"Hey, Da Gei, let's go to the park today!"

"I have work later. I will go with you tomorrow."

I pout. "Fine! I'll ask Japan onii-chan to take me!"

Stupid China, always saying no. He never changes his mind, no matter how much I cry. Only Japan caves in. Sadly, when I enter his house, I find it empty.

"Japan onii-chan!" I shout.

Nothing.

I sigh and decide to head to the park alone. So long as that platinum blonde haired guy with violet eyes doesn't show up, I should be safe. So, I pack a lunch and prepare for the journey. I arrive and set my stuff down on a picnic table, enjoying the clear blue sky and light breeze. I don't even notice the blonde guy dressed in purple, approaching me.

"Hello, Singapore," he says.

I flinch. "Sorry, sir, I think you have the wrong person."

"Oh, I know you are Singapore! I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm France."

"Nice to meet you. Please go away now."

"That's not very nice."

I sit up and turn my face to him. "Hey, French people know a lot about weird words, right?"

He looks insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I ignore him. "What's a kiss?"

"A kiss? Shouldn't you ask China or Japan?"

"I guess. But I asked China and he said he wouldn't tell me until I was older, and Japan wasn't home."

"Well, I guess the best way to put it for someone like me would be that it is something you give to someone you really like."

"Really? Well, how do you give someone one?"

"How about I show you?"

"Okay. Fine someone you like to show me!"

"No, no! I'll give you a kiss!"

"No way! I hate you!"

"Well, when you get older you don't really have to give it to someone you really like. So it's fine if I give you one."

He leans in, not giving me a chance to reject. His lips are getting closer to mine, and I start to worry.

"Aiya! Stop right there, France!"

France stops and backs away, his arms still gripping my shoulders. We both turn to see China, still dressed in his pajamas.

"Da Gei!" I exclaim.

"Back away from her, France, you pervert!" China shouts, holding up his wok.

France holds up his hands and backs away. "Okay, okay," he says. "I will leave her." He leaves without protest.

Now it's just China and me.

"Da Gei, I thought you had work."

"I did. I just got up to prepare when I learned you were gone. I was worried that you would get yourself into trouble." He walks closer and wipes my eye. I didn't even know I was crying. "Good thing I came."

I nod. "Xie xie, Da Gei." I wrap my arms around his torso, my arms under his. "I'm sorry I left without permission!"

He hesitates, but he puts his arms around mine. "It's okay, Peizha. It's okay."

When I finally stop crying we walk home, my hand in his. His cheeks are red, but I have no idea why. Maybe he has a fever? I make a mental note to check later.

When I get home I hop onto the laptop. China goes to work and I start my research. I immediately type "What is a Kiss?" into Google. There are a lot of results, so I just click pictures.  There are a lot of images. It frustrates me, but I look through them and read about them. I ignore words I don't understand, though. Words like "Romance." I don't get what they mean.

When China arrives home, he has Japan with him. I smile at their entrance. I have planned this all day! I run up and plant a kiss on the cheek of both. Their cheeks are red and they seem shocked.

"Ta-da! No one would explain a kiss to me so I typed it in on Google! I figured out how to give one!"

China and Japan both slap their faces, dragging their hands down. I believe that is what they call a "Facepalm."

"What is it?" I ask. "Did I do it wrong? France said you give it to people you like!"

"He probably didn't explain it enough," China says.

"He should have said 'love,'" Japan explains.

"But I do love you two!" I argue. "You're the best people I've ever known!"

China and Japan hang their heads in defeat. "Just don't go giving those out to everyone you know, okay?" China asks.

I nod. "The only people I love enough are you two: my onii-chan and Da Gei!"

They look even more depressed now...

What did I say?


	3. What is "Love"?

"Da Gei, I'm going shopping!" I call. "Anything you need?"  
"We just ran out of noodles," he calls back.  
"Okay! I'll pick up some more!"  
The store is the one place China will send me on my own. He never expects anything bad to happen since the people he knows there would tell him.  
After I finish shopping I head back home to find the place empty. It seems as if China has gone over to Japan's house. I decide to go there to meet them both. Maybe I can make dinner.  
Upon arrival at Japan's house I hear voices inside. I know it's rude, but I press my ear to the wall to listen.  
"What can we do? It would be easier if she understood how we both felt. That way she could choose between us." I know that voice! It's China!  
"What makes it worse is that she keeps calling us Big Brother and doesn't understand what her actions mean." That voice is definitely Japan!  
There's a moan from China. "I'm tempted to give up! It's so hard to explain to her what everything means! And when she asks what things like 'kiss' are I feel awkward telling her."  
"Exactly. But I think that's why we are having such a problem here. She doesn't understand any of this."  
"You're right. That's probably why she uses everything so freely." A sigh. "I guess I should start explaining stuff to her."  
"I'll help to the best of my ability."  
"Then, maybe one day, she'll stop calling one of us big brother, but instead use the term 'ai' towards one of us." [1]  
My eyes widen. They're talking about me... What should I do? I sigh and decide to go ahead and enter. I step back and knock on the door.  
"China, Japan, you there?"  
The door is opened by Japan. "What are you doing here, Singapore?"  
"Well, China wasn't home when I finished shopping, so I decided to come here. The note said he would be here, after all."  
"Ah, I needed to have a discussion with Japan, is all," China says.  
"Since you are both hare, why not stay for dinner?" Japan offers.  
I look at China. "I would love to stay for dinner. Is it okay if we stay, China?"  
He nods. "Sure."  
I smile. "Yay!"  
During dinner I talk to them immensely, not once calling them "onii-chan" or "Da Gei." I can't bring myself to anymore. Once we have finished dessert I decide to pop the question.  
"Hey, what's love?"  
They both looked shocked. Japan chokes on his tea a bit.  
"What kind of love?" China asks.  
"There's more than one kind?" I tilt my head.  
"There is the kind you feel toward family," Japan explains. "It is the kind of love you referred to when you gave us both a kiss yesterday."  
"And then," China continues, "there is the kind you feel for someone special."  
"How do you know the difference?"  
"When you are with that someone special, your heart starts to flutter and you seem to act different than you do around other people. You feel happiest around them, and seeing them is the highlight of your day. When they are sad, you're sad. You get defensive for them when other people talk badly about them. You want nothing more than to be with them. Um...what am I forgetting, Japan?"  
"You basically care for them more than anyone else," Japan says.  
China nods. "Exactly."  
It's all so confusing. They both feel this way about me? It is too hard to understand.  
"Hey, do you two have someone you love?"  
Their cheeks both go red as they say in unison, "Maybe."  
"Is the fluttering heart an unpleasant feeling?"  
China shakes his head. "It makes me happiest when my heart flutters."  
Japan nods. "Same."  
"So...who do you two love?"  
"We're not telling you that!" they both exclaim.  
"Why not?"  
"Well," China says, "we aren't ready to even confess our feelings to the one we love."  
"Aw. I want to know." Tears enter my eyes. I wipe at them sadly.  
"Ah, why don't we spend the night here?" China suddenly says.  
My eyes light up. "Yeah!"  
It's only when I'm in bed that I realize that they managed to change the subject. China knows all too well that my tears always work on Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ai=Love


	4. Ask France

"Hey, France, I need a favor."  
The blonde looks at me with a flirty smile. He really irks me!  
"Oui?"  
"I overheard two people very close to me say they like me, but they won't tell me. What do I do?"  
"Well, how do you feel about these people?"  
"I'm not sure. I mean, I got them to explain love to me and I never have any of the symptoms."  
"Mon cheri, you act like it's a disease." He thinks for a moment. "You could try to kiss them."  
"I did kiss them!"  
"On the lips?"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"You kiss the one you love on the lips. It's a way of showing affection."  
"Why would I kiss them if I don't know how I feel?"  
"Duh! You do it to see! If you enjoy it, then maybe it is real."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, when you are older you may enjoy kissing someone but not love them."  
I sigh. "I give up. I'm asking someone else for advice." I start to walk, but he grabs my arm and covers my mouth with a cloth. It smells funny. I start to panic as I realize what he's doing, but the world is soon black...  
I awake in a dark room, my hands clasped behind me. My throat is dry. That idiot jumped me from behind! Who knows what he did? I can't even see!  
"Finally awake?" he asks.  
"Let me go, France!" I shout.  
I can feel someone coming closer. Their breath is hot on my face. "Say hello for China and Japan."  
"What?"  
"Say hello for Japan and China."  
I grit my teeth. This jerk! I try standing up, but a chain is hooked to the chain that clasps my arms together. I let out a scream as I try to pull away from it. I feel someone going to touch my shirt. I start hyperventilating. Tears are flowing down my cheeks.  
"Help!" I sob. "Help!"  
No one comes. France takes the clip from my hair, letting it fall from its buns. I can feel his lips getting closer and closer to mine. He presses them against my neck. I shiver. It's creepy...  
I hear a bang. France pulls away. I breathe a sigh of relief that he has gone. I hear the sound of punches, and not long after it goes silent. I start to worry that France beat whoever it was.  
Gentle hands remove the chains from my wrists and untie something placed over my eyes. I wince at the sudden flood of light. Looking at me with a concerned face is China. I wrap my arms around him instantly, tears flooding down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, China," I whisper. 'Im sorry."  
He gently strokes my head. "Since when did you stop calling me da gei?"  
I sniff. "I'm sorry."  
He pulls me away, a sad smile on his face. He gently wipes away one of my tears. "It's okay, really. Let's go home."  
I nod. "Yeah."  
He picks me up princess style, my arms wrapped around his neck. He lays me in my bed gently, pulling the covers over me. "Go to sleep," he whispers. "You've had a long day."  
I nod and close my eyes. Once I hear his feet leave I sit up and crawl to the door. I can hear him talking to Japan.  
"How's your arm?" China asks.  
"It is fine. It does not hurt as much anymore."  
"Who would have thought he'd have something that hard in his house?"  
"What I want to know is what she was doing at France's house?" Japan asks.  
"It's hard to tell," China says. "I worry that she overheard our conversation the other night. She probably was hoping for advice on the guy who appears to know the most about love. It's my fault for not telling her."  
"It's both of our faults. I should have explains when you didn't."  
"What should we do?"  
"I'm not sure."  
There is a sigh before two sets of feet start to walk away. I caused them a lot of trouble. If I were them I wouldn't ever talk to me again...  
I crawl back into bed and cry myself to sleep. I'm so confused...


	5. Temporary Farewell

It is my birthday today. I am a year older now. I smile at China and Japan as they set the cake in front of me.  
"Omedetou," Japan says.  
"Shēngrì kuàilè," China says.  
"Thank you both!" I exclaim.  
I close my eyes, make a wish, and blow. They are out almost immediately.  
"What did you wish for?" China asks.  
"Secret!" I exclaim.  
Japan smiles and places a small box in my hand. I open it to find a necklace with a lotus flower on it.  
"Thank you!" I exclaim. "Put it on me?"  
Japan nods. I turn around as he closes it. If I paid more attention I would have noticed China looking away, upset.  
"Okay, China's present now!" I exclaim.  
He hands me a small box designed like the Chinese flag. I open it to find a lotus flower headband. "I love it!" I slip it on my head and smile. I press my lips gently against his cheek. "Thanks, China!"  
"Where is my kiss?" Japan asks.  
I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Better, Japan?"  
He nods, his cheeks pink.  
"Ah, Japan has a fever!" China exclaims.  
"I do not!" Japan shouts in his quiet voice. "I am perfectly fine!"  
I giggle. "I know what a blush is."  
They look at me quizzically, so I explain. "I googled it. I heard France talking about it."  
"I thought you were avoiding him," China says.  
"I was," I admit. "Then he explained the reason he did what he did. I couldn't help but forgive him!"  
"Saying he loves you means nothing with him," Japan says with a sigh.  
I nod. "It wasn't that. He did it because I was curious about something. He wanted to help me."  
"By trying to harm you?" China nearly shouts.  
"No. He had no intention." I smile. "I'll tell you one day."

~~~Three Years Later~~~

"Japan, China, I'm home!"  
They smile as I arrive, the silver necklace Japan gave me hanging from my neck and the headband China gave me in my hair.  
"Peizhi, where have you been?" China asks.  
I smile. "Secret!"  
He shakes his head. "Tell us."  
I hold out two boxes. "Ta-da!"  
They are no bigger than my hand, and inside each is a charm attached to a thick piece of string.  
"I saw them and instantly thought of you both!"  
Japan's is a silver rectangle with a cherry blossom engraved. China's is the same, only a dragon instead of a cherry blossom.  
"Thank you," China says.  
"Yes, arigatou," Japan says.  
They both hang the necklaces over their necks, as the strings are large enough, and smile at me.  
"How do we look?" China asks.  
I smile. "You both look fantastic! They're good luck charms, okay? They weren't easy to get! That stupid salesman wanted a high price!" I didn't dare mention the idea he came up with when I denied one of his prices. Needless to say I revealed the katana Japan convinced me to carry with me. That shut him up.  
"Now, for dinner!" I exclaim.  
"Let us cook," Japan says.  
China nods. "As a thank you."  
I shake my head. "You two don't really agree when it comes to food."  
"Then I will cook," Japan says.  
I smile. "Okay! China can cook tomorrow!"  
That night I crawl into bed, happy that I got to spend time with China and Japan. As I slip into sleep I hardly notice the rain starting to fall. It is not until my pleasant dreams are filled with raging waters and lightning striking around me that I realize it. I see lightning strike China, I scream. I see lightning strike Japan, I scream again. The rain won't stop. It is striking everyone except me. I am being forced to watch everyone I love die before my very eyes. The screams keep coming and coming, and I can tell I am screaming in real life as well. There is no one to hold me close when my eyes open. No one to wipe the sweat from my face. No one to tell me that it was just a dream...  
No one...  
I spend the rest of the night crying, unable to get the images out of my head. No one notices me. No one comes to save me...  
Soon I can take it no longer. I force myself to get up and dress in my pink and black baju kurung. I then proceed to pack a few spare clothes and necessities, including the headband and necklace I received on my birthday three years ago. These things are special to me. Before leaving I leave China a note staying where I've gone. It goes something like this:

_Yao, China,_

_I am sorry for suddenly leaving. I am going to Japan's for the weekend. If he is unwilling to let me stay with him I'll probably go stay with someone else. I'm sure I can find someone. I need some time to think things over. I am sorry._

_-Peizhi, Singapore_

When I arrive at Japan's house, it is noon.  
"Peizhi, what brings you here? Is China coming?"  
I shake my head. "No. I came here alone. I need some time away from him. Can I spend the weekend here?"  
He nods. "Sure."  
"Thanks, Japan."  
I force a smile on my face, though it probably looks as fake as it feels.  
I am sorry, China. I just need someone to be there for me. You used to always come to my side when I had nightmares. Now you aren't there anymore. What changed?


	6. Why Did I Leave?

"Hello? She's asleep. She said she needed some space. That is all I was told."  
I am vaguely aware of hearing this side of the conversation. Japan is the one speaking. I figure he is talking to China. He sounds tired. It is Saturday night, so why is China calling early? Or, late I guess. I'm unsure of the time.  
"I will tell her you called. Goodnight, China."  
I hear the phone get placed back where it goes. Soon Japan's feet slowly start walking away. I allow myself to slowly drift back to sleep...  
When I awake the next morning I dress in my typical white and red shirt. I am tired. I walk into the living room to find Japan and China sitting at a table together. Uh-oh...  
"Peizhi," China says with a polite nod.  
So, he has grown even more distant after my departure yesterday...  
"We were waiting for you, Peizhi," Japan says with a smile. "We have breakfast made."  
"Thank you." I sit down next to Japan, across from China.  
Breakfast is filled with an awkward silence After we finish Japan goes to wash the dishes, leaving China and me alone together.  
"Why did you leave?" China asks, his eyes cast down.  
"I've been needing some space," I say simply.  
"It's because I haven't been able to help you, isn't it?"  
I shake my head. "No, it was my own choice, China," I reply. "I figured it would be easiest to think things over in a relaxing environment such as Japan's home."  
"I am sorry for not being there for you, Peizhi."  
I sigh. "I told you, it wasn't your fault."  
"When will you learn that I know when you lie?"  
I look down at my hands. "Never, I guess." I sigh again. "I'm sorry, China. I just, I've been have more and more nightmares. I was thinking of buying a vacation home in a desert so I could escape, but I always change my mind. I've been scared about our relationship changing ever since I heard you and Japan talking. You were saying things like 'It would be easier if she understood how we both felt,' and 'What makes it worse is that she keeps calling us Big Brother and doesn't understand what her actions mean,' and 'Maybe one day she'll stop calling one of us big brother, but instead use the term ai towards one of us.'" I'm crying at this point.  
China has slowly moved over to my side of the table and has his arm around me. I bury my face in his chest, tears soaking his shirt.  
"After hearing your conversation with Japan, I felt like it was weird to call you big brother. It didn't feel the same. It felt like I would be lying to myself."  
China starts to gently rub my head. "It's alright. We should have explained things to you. I am sorry I failed at helping you grow up."  
"I'm sorry, China."  
"Why do you keep apologizing? You have done nothing wrong."  
"Yes I have. I kept lying to myself and to both of you. I went to France asking for his help in understanding my feelings. He said to kiss you both, but I argued that I was unable to decide how I felt. Then he knocked me out and later explained that he did it in hopes of helping me realize it. Apparently that usually works in books and movies."  
China sighs. "We both love you, Peizhi. Whether or not you return those feelings is up to you. Even so, realize that I will forever wait until you learn about love and decide you like me more than Japan."  
"Xie xie, Yao." [1]  
He smiles and presses his lips gently against my cheeks, making my cheeks go red.   
"Wo ai ni, Peizhi." [2]  
I smile and bury my face into his chest, happy that the tears no longer fall. "If I go home and have a nightmare, will you promise to be there for me?"  
"Fa shi." [3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1\. Xie Xie, Yao - (Mandarin) Chinese - Thank you, Yao.  
> 2\. Wo ai ni, Peizhi - (Mandarin) Chinese - I love you, Peizhi  
> 3\. Fa shi - (Um...I think Mandarin) Chinese - Promise


	7. Hide and Seek

I smile at China and twirl around in my red cheongsam. "How do I look?"  
"You look great, Peizhi. Now will you tell me why you are dressed like that?"  
I shake my head. "Quick, get dress in the clothes I picked out for you!"  
He sighs and goes to change. When he comes back I smile. "You look equally fantastic, China!"  
"That is an insult to you, Peizhi," I hear Japan whisper.  
I giggle as China gets mad at Japan. It is odd to hear Japan say something like that, which is why it is so funny.  
"See you tomorrow, Japan!" I grab China's hand and start dragging him out the door. He follows obediently.  
Soon we arrive at a large restaurant. The food it serves is Chinese, of course. I head up to the main desk and smile.  
"Reservation for Peizhi," I say.  
"Right this way," the man says.  
We are led to a nice table and both request the same drink. During dinner we end up getting two different meals and eating one another's food. It's really fun.  
"So," China says, "will you tell me why you decided to take me out for dinner all of a sudden?"  
I smile. "Don't worry. I'm taking Japan tomorrow."  
"What?"  
"I decided we needed to go out to dinner, but I wanted to eat Chinese food with you and Japanese food with Japan. So, this seemed like the best solution."  
China smiles. "Well, thank you for choosing me first."  
I nod, a large grin on my face. "I will always choose you first, Da Gei!"  
He sighs and shakes his head. "I thought you were not going to call me that anymore."  
I smirk. "One last time to seal that it's no longer allowed."  
His cheeks go a bit pink.   
"Now, let's get desert!"  
After dinner China and I walk home together. Japan has already left. He only came by to drop off the kimono I was going to wear to dinner with him.  
"Good night, China," I say as I walk into my room.  
I let my hair down from its two buns and slip into some pajamas. I fall asleep with a smile on my face...

"China! China!" I start shaking him violently in an attempt to wake him up. "Wake up, China!"  
China turns over and opens an eye to look at me. "Yes?"  
"It's morning."  
"I want to sleep for a bit longer."  
"So? Get up! We're going to the park!"  
"No way."  
"Fine, I'll go by myself."  
His eyes snap open. "No way!"  
I smirk. "I'm not stupid, China. I can go by myself now. What happened with France was three years ago."  
He gets up and starts gathering his clothes. "I will go with you."  
I smile. "Nope, you're going back to bed." I quickly run from the room before he can say another word.  
When I arrive at the park I am overwhelmed by the mere beauty. I haven't really gone since that day I asked France what a kiss was. It is a lot different when you return after three years.  
"Ohonhonhonhon~"  
I turn around to see France. "Good morning, France. Out for a walk?"  
He smiles. "That is correct. Care to join me?"  
I shake my head. "No, I promised China I would be careful. I do not consider hanging around you as being careful."  
"That is hurtful, Singapore."  
I smile. "See you later, France!" I wave and quickly run off only to bump into a brunette boy hiding behind a tree. "Who are you?"  
He turns to me. His eyes are a beautiful light brown and his hair is brown with a curl on the left side.   
"I'm Italy! Pleasure to meet you!"  
I smile and nod my head. "I am Singapore. Nice to meet you as well." I look around. "Who are you hiding from?"  
"My friend Germany! He plans on making me train, but I want to sleep and eat some pasta!"  
A blonde-haired guy in military clothes runs up, anger clear on his face. "There you are, Italy! You were supposed to train today!"  
"But I don't want to!" Italy whines.  
I giggle. The blonde looks at me like I'm insane.  
"I'm Singapore," I say. "Might you be Germany?"  
He nods. "I am."  
"Pleasure meeting you! I'm Singapore. Italy was just talking about you."  
Soon a dark-haired Asian I know very well runs up the hill. "Peizhi, what are you doing here?"  
I smile and wave. "Hello, Japan! I decided to go to the park today!"  
"Is China around?"  
I shake my head. "He didn't want to go at first, so I decided to go by myself. That made him want to go, but I told him it was too late!"  
Japan smiles. "You tend to go on days when I am with Germany and Italy for training, don't you?"  
"Do I? I've only ever been twice. This being my second, of course."  
"Hey, let's play tag!" Italy suddenly shouts. "Or hide and seek!"  
I nod. "That would be fun! But Germany says you're supposed to train!"  
"Wouldn't it be fun for us to play hide and seek, Germany?" Italy asks. "This is only Singapore's second time in a park! She should have fun!"  
I smile as more countries start to appear.  
"Hide and seek sounds like fun, da?" says the violet eyed, platinum-blonde haired guy that I was told to avoid.  
"I will win!" shouts the annoying blonde.  
"Shut the bloody hell up, you git!" shouts a bushy-browed blonde one.  
France shows up. "I think that it would be most fun to play!"  
After many more countries team up on Germany, we end up playing. Germany is it. I quickly hide in a tree, ready to jump to another should I be found. Shortly after jumping into a nearby tree, I bump into something warm and solid. I turn around and nearly let out a scream.  
"What are you doing here?" I whisper-shout.  
"I was worried about you. You have only been to the park once before, and we both know how that went."  
"China, I'm fine!"  
There is a sound of feet below. China pulls me to his chest, his hand covering my mouth. It is Japan, searching for a hiding place. He passes us quickly. When he is gone, China lets me move away.  
"Playing hide and seek?" he asks.  
I nod. "So, shush."  
He nods. More people slow make their way under us. We keep quiet, playing rock paper scissors to pass the time. Soon everyone except the two of us have been found. Everyone is searching for me.  
"Should we reveal ourselves?" China asks.  
I nod. We hop down, landing directly in front of Germany, Italy, and Japan.  
"We win," I say with a smile.  
China's hand is wrapped in mine. "Yes, it seems so."  
I smile, not quite understanding that there is an underlying message directed towards Japan. Japan seems to understand it, though. There is sadness in his eyes that I don't really notice until I look back while getting ready for dinner.


	8. Japan and Me and China

I smile as I slip on my kimono. Japan and I are going to a restaurant that serves sushi and refuses anything other than those dressed in traditional clothes. I meet Japan at the door of his house, a smile on my face.  
"China says to say you will die if anything happens to me," I say, happiness bouncing from my voice.  
"I would never let anything happen to you," he says. "Unlike China."  
"What are you talking about?"  
We start walking.  
"You have lived with China all this time, and it seems as if a lot of bad things have happened."  
I tilt my head in thought. I rest my index finger on my chin and say slowly, "Yeah, that is true." I tilt my head the other way. "But at the same time, a lot of good things have also happened."  
"Like?"  
I smile. He fell right into my trap! "If I didn't live with China, I would never have met you!"  
He smiles. "That is true."  
I nod. "Yup!"  
We arrive at the restaurant and are shown to our table where we sit on the floor. Sushi is served to us and most of the conversation is polite. Japan has a very polite personality. After dinner we head out to get dangos. I love them so much!  
"Hey, Japan, I had a lot of fun tonight!" I say with a large smile. "Thanks for agreeing to go to dinner with me!"  
I prepare to bounce up the stairs only to have him grab my wrist and pull me back, pressing his lips into mine. Before I can say anything, he is gone.  
"I guess he isn't restricted to his reserved personality," I whisper, my fingers lightly touching my lips.  
I quickly run to my room, not bothering to talk to China. I change into my pajamas and hug my pillow as I lay in bed. 

Japan does not talk to me again for an entire week. China is probably suspicious because I have not talked to him either. In fact, I have been going around with a large piece of tape on my mouth. I refuse to leave my room except to make dinner, which I eat alone in my bedroom so that China is not around when I remove the tape. At the end of the week, however, China has me pinned down to the ground. He takes a grip of the tape and rips it off, bringing out a loud scream of pain.  
"Ouch!" I shout.  
"Why have you been ignoring everyone and refusing to talk? What happened with Japan?"  
"Not telling!" I shout.  
"Tell me!"  
"No!" Tears start to fall from my eyes. I squeeze them shut in hopes of stopping the tears.. "I won't tell!"  
A tear falls on my forehead. I open my eyes to see tears streaking down China's cheeks. "I promised I would be here for you when you needed it. Why won't you let me keep that promise?"  
"I'm sorry, China," I whisper. "I was preparing to go inside when Japan suddenly pulled me back and kissed me. And not on the cheek, but the lips."  
"Why does that bother you? Do you not like him?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I always feel the same around you two."  
He presses his lips into mine. My cheeks go red.  
He pulls away and whispers, "Better? Now we're even."  
I nod, my face hot. He gets off, and I notice that his cheeks are also red. He covers his mouth, deep in thought.  
"Thanks, China."  
He nods. "I promised I'd be there for you. I don't deserve to love you if I break my promises."


	9. Miracle

I look up at the bright blue sky. I have made my choice. I know that my life has been chaotic, and in truth I have been lost. I did not know anything three years ago. Now I am older and more experienced in life. I have not really loved anyone other than one person, but I fear telling him. Should I? In truth, I know he must feel the same. He was the one who told me so.  
My fingers touch my lips absently.  
Two boys who say they love me. I really need to choose one. I know who, but I have no idea how to say it. I have so many choices. And how do I tell the other one? Both tell me that they love me every day, each in their own way.  
Japan hints at it, not directly telling me.  
China shows it in whatever way he can.  
How can I choose it? I close my eyes, thinking of the moments that led to me having to make this decision. Will I regret it? I sigh and shake my head. I better not. It would be horrible to hurt the wrong person. Of course, if I had it my way I wouldn't have to make this choice. But love is for one person, and over the years I have discovered that the love I feel for one transcends that which is given to an older brother.  
I close my eyes, a slight smile on my face as I remember the wish I made on my birthday three years ago...  
 _I wish that I can one day choice the one who I will love most. I know who he is, I can feel it. I just need a little nudge. Please, give me that._  
I had lost faith at one point. I mean, I had become close to him but slowly I felt my faith fall through. He stopped being there when I needed him. China and Japan both had always helped me, but both had separated at one point. It took a bit to bring back the relationship we had.  
I have to choose. I know that. I feel a rock settle into my stomach as I recall what I had said abruptly at dinner last night.  
 _"China, Japan, I've fallen in love."_  
They both looked shocked, of course. Then they asked who. My response was simple.  
 _"I will tell you tomorrow. I don't want to tell you both at the same time, though. Please, understand that."_  
Japan had smiled. _"We will still love you no matter who it is."_  
China had nodded in agreement. _"If you love one of us, the other will have to settle with being your big brother."_  
Those words had stung. I love one of them, but the other was going to be hurt.  
I look up to find myself in the collection of sakura trees scattered around Japan's house. Japan is sitting under one, a peaceful expression on his face.  
"Peizhi," he says with a smile.  
"Japan nii-chan," I whisper, nodding to greet him.  
He stands up. "So, it's China, isn't it?"  
I nod. "Yeah."  
He places a hand on my shoulder. "I think you made a wise choice, Peizhi. I am proud that you call me nii-chan."  
I nod, tears streaming down my face. I hug him. When we separate he whispers, "Go tell him."  
I quickly run away, tears flowing down my cheeks. I reach where I am to meet China, outside our house. He sees my tears and runs up.  
"Is something the matter?"  
I wrap my arms around him and shake my head. "Everything's fine."  
He wraps his arms around me. "What is it, Peizhi?"  
"I love you, China. I love you. I love. I love."  
"I am glad." I pull apart to see a smile on his face. He wipes away a tear. "I promise, I will definitely love you more than anyone and treasure you. I love you." He leans in and presses his lips against mine.  
 _I've fallen in love, huh? It's nice..._


End file.
